


Coração Apodrecido

by fairyofshampoo



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Bathory, Haseul - Freeform, Horror, Loona - Freeform, Portuguese, Sadism
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:54:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25756930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyofshampoo/pseuds/fairyofshampoo
Summary: Sob o luar dos antigos céus húngaros, carmesins e amaldiçoados, está ela, a Condessa Sangrenta, Jo Haseul. De nome pomposo que flutua como maldição na língua dos velhos sábios. Como história assustadora aos ouvidos das crianças. Como salvação às jovens iludidas, de colares valiosos que rasgam suas gargantas.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Coração Apodrecido

**Author's Note:**

> essa história é antiga, tá, eu escrevi pro halloween do ano passado e resolvi postar aqui. às vezes, gosto de escrever horror e aqui está. a leitura pode ser desagradável por estar lowkey explícita, então se você não gosta, por favor, não continue. foi inspirada no conto da condessa elizabeth bathory e na música "elizabeth" da banda ghost. sem mais delongas, tenham uma boa leitura.

Sob o luar dos antigos céus húngaros, carmesins e amaldiçoados, está ela, a Condessa Sangrenta, Jo Haseul. De nome pomposo que flutua como maldição na língua dos velhos sábios. Como história assustadora aos ouvidos das crianças. Como salvação às jovens iludidas, de colares valiosos que rasgam suas gargantas. Isolada em luxúria no castelo ao topo da colina, seus costumes e solidão rendem boatos absurdos, quiçá verdadeiros, aos arredores do frívolo vilarejo.

A Condessa faz jus à má fama. Tem alma ruim, enegrecida; uma fruta podre no lugar do coração. Amaldiçoa as crianças com seu olhar de serpente, sem emoção alguma, quando ouvia gracejos mordazes à sua figura decadente, o tecido do vestido escuro tão frágil quanto sua pele rugosa. Nunca parecia satisfeita com o _árduo trabalho_ de suas criadas, _maltratando-as_ antes de sordidamente _puni-las_.

A única coisa que lhe satisfaz — além dos olhos que imploram piedade e redenção — é banhar-se nos raios plácidos da Lua, em busca de esconder as malditas linhas de expressão, sob a espuma que cai do alvorecer. (E o alvorecer torna-se vermelho, gotejando do teto, trazendo orgasmos de prazer). Muito vaidosa, extremamente egocêntrica, tingia a pureza pelo carmesim férreo, de odor viciante. A Lua, sua cúmplice, observa-a rejuvenescer; a beleza ressurgindo como uma fênix dentre as feições outrora macambúzias.

“A madame Haseul irá me dar algumas coisas que já não lhe servem mais”, comenta Jeon Heejin, uma donzela magricela de cabelos sedosos e faces surpreendentemente macias. Delineia as clavículas salientes com a ponta dos dedos, feito baunilha, imaginando-se nitidamente banhada em inúmeros colares valiosos.

Ao seu lado, uma moça de rosto que carrega puro azedume, solta um muxoxo.

“A ambição te faz parecer feia, Heejin”, e ralha a tal, Kim Hyunjin, ríspida, mas no fundo mais aconselha do que censura.

Heejin revira os olhos.

“Você só está com inveja porque a Condessa não vê beleza alguma nessa sua cara azeda, Hyunjin”, e põe um quê a mais de força ao varrer o chão da sala lustrosa. Não há mais oposições e assim Heejin assinou a sua sentença.

As vítimas são sempre assim: bobas, ingênuas, crentes de que a riqueza tem gosto de pêssego e extremamente ambiciosas; tão sedentas ao ponto de quase venderem suas almas. E tão previsivelmente a Condessa as atrai com promessas de jóias preciosas, vestidos elegantes ou qualquer coisa que saciasse seus desejos corruptos de alcançar a nuvem do conforto. O queijo na ratoeira, o inseto na teia de aranha. Mal sabiam, coitadinhas, que marchavam euforicamente ao fatídico fim. Tão patéticas como Dâmocles um dia foi, ainda que não sagazes quanto ele.

E pendem todas, de cabeça para baixo, amordaçadas, a carne e os ossos dos pés fincados num gancho enferrujado, agarrado no teto do porão fétido do castelo. Como se fossem animais mortos em exibição num açougue. Seus choros copioso por redenção, uma espécie de música celestial, mesclam-se às risadas sussurrantes e maléficas daquela que lhes prometeu algum cascalho sem valor algum. Sem valor algum, realmente, próximo às suas vidinhas mequetrefes. Então, as súplicas são redirecionadas a Deus, mas antes não havia Deus algum quando a Condessa ciciou a charada. Então por que haveria agora?

Com a ponta de sua espada afiada, Haseul risca as costas nuas e lisas de suas pobres criadas. Faz sangue virginal, fresco, cálido e puro, escorrer ao suor de desespero, gotejando em sua face outrora enrugada. Sente-se revigorada, paulatinamente rejuvenescida, recebendo de volta a beleza que um dia arrancou suspiros de paixão e inveja por onde pisasse e amaldiçoasse.

O sadismo abraça seu coração, deteriora-o, cega-a de paixão corrompida. E ela as deixa lá, no relento, passando fome e frio por dias a fio, jogando sal e vinagre em suas feridas abertas, tecendo falsas esperanças nas pobres garotas, que criam sair com vida daquele inferno particular. Mas volta, dias depois, sedenta; corta, por fim, suas vidas, transbordando a banheira e aproveitando do agradável cenário macabro. As velas aromáticas tentam suavizar o mau cheiro pestilento, ainda que Haseul se deixasse serenar pelo odor do mau. A Lua observa, lá longe, escondendo-se entre as nuvens para não testemunhar tamanha barbárie.

**Author's Note:**

> deixando claro que isso é apenas ficção, e eu não apoio nada que a haseul faz aí em cima.


End file.
